dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiohshin
|rname = Kaiōshin |meaning = God of the Kings of Worlds |ename = Supreme Kai (Funimation dub) Kaioshin (Funimation subs) Lord of Lords (Viz) |debut = }} A KaiohshinDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 Japan''Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Power Guide'Dragonball Super Scouter Battle 2'', also known as a |Sōzōshin|literal meaning "Creator God"}}Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, is a god who watches over the Living World and the Other World. The Kaiohshins also create life to maintain balance in the universe as oppose to the Gods of Destruction. Overview The Kaiohshins are Shins born from golden fruits on the World Tree on Planet Kaishin, but it is rare.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009 Another way to become a Kaiohshin is to be appointed by a Kaiohshin to fulfill the position. Zamasu was the North Kaioh of the Tenth Universe and was chosen by Gowasu to become the Kaiohshin of the universe after him. Zamasu was briefly a Kaiohshin when Gowasu promoted him after giving one of his Potara, so they could use the Time Ring.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 55''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 17 As gods of creation, Kaiohshins create impetuses for planets to be born and divides impetuses to create more life. However, the main role for the Kaiohshin is to watch over the life-forms and the four Kaiohs help the Kaiohshin also because of the numerous amount of life. If they feel as if the universe will crumble, they will intervene but normally would not get involved.Chozenshu 1, 2013 Kaiohshins work in shifts, but if one dies because of an accident, the currently-inactive Kaiohshin would grow in the Kaiohshin World like a plant. If there are not any accidents, the lifespan of a Kaiohshin is about 75,000 years.Saikyo Jump June 2014 Issue The Kaiohshins and the Gods of Destruction do not get along well, but once every millennium, the Kaiohshins and Gods of Destruction go to each other's worlds and hold a coordination meeting. In a meeting, God of Destruction Beerus sealed Roh-Kaiohshin in the Z Sword because the gods were disputing over some trifling thing, and Beerus was afraid of his power.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 479 Beerus did not destroy the Kaiohshin World because it would have been improper. Relating, the Kaiohshins and Gods of Destruction are linked to each other, meaning if all of the Kaiohshins perish of a particular universe, the God of Destruction will also perish because it would upset the balance of the universe.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 61 If a Kaiohshin perishes in the Kaiohshin World, they will not vanish to the Demon World but will wake up with a halo. After the Majin-Boo absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo and Gohan was getting overwhelmed, Roh-Kaiohshin gave Son Gokou his life so he could help. After he gave Goku his life, he got up but appeared with a halo. However, when Gowasu died by Goku-Black in the Kaiohshin World of the Tenth Universe, his body vanished. In the Seventh Universe, the Kaiohshins were attacked by Majin-Boo and his master Bibidi. Boo killed North Kaiohshin and West Kaiohshin before absorbing South Kaiohshin and Daikaiohshin after finding his way to the Kaiohshin Realm. East Kaiohshin was spared because Daikaiohshin's gentle nature allowed Boo to not attack East Kaiohshin. Later, East Kaiohshin defeated Bibidi after Boo was sealed away in a ball and was left inside the Earth, so East Kaiohshin did not any longer fear of the terror of Majin-Boo. However, after learning of the plot to resurrect Majin-Boo by Bibidi's son and double, Babidi, Kaiohshin, along with his attendant Kibito, went to earth and prevent the resurrection of the evil Majin-Boo. Babidi and His Followers were successful in resurrecting Boo with the help of Son Goku and Vegeta, but the monster was defeated after a long and fierce battle against Goku and Vegeta but with the help of Mr. Satan and the Earthlings. In Trunks's future, after attaining Kaiohshin status after killing Gowasu and took his Potara, Black and Zamasu killed the Kaiohshin of all universes, leading to the deaths of the Gods of Destruction, so Black had authority over the universes. Zamasu of Trunks's future was also given one of Black's Potara, so he also achieved Kaiohshin status. Known Kaiohshin *Anato *Pell *Eyre *Kuru *Ogma *Fuwa *Roh-Kaiohshin (former) *Shin *Shin (Future) (former) *Kibito Kaiohshin (former) *South Kaiohshin (former) *Daikaiohshin (former) *North Kaiohshin (former) *West Kaiohshin (former) *Ille *Roh *Gowasu *Gowasu (Future) (former) *Kai *Ag *Chronoa Trivia *The Kaiohshins' names are puns of archaic verbs and various cultural deities. References Category:Occupations